


Barnstorming: Interlude I

by Telesilla



Series: Barnstorming [7]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Baseball, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon's never really alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barnstorming: Interlude I

  


Night Sky -- source: [wikimedia](http://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Spruce-knob-lake-west-virginia-night-sky-stars_-_West_Virginia_-_ForestWander.jpg)  


  
  


"Is it a problem, him knowing about you?"

There's no answer, but after all this time, Brandon doesn't need words. 

"Yeah, he's a good man, Peach is. Good ball player too...one of the best." 

He's lucky, Brandon knows. He's played ball--and gotten paid for it in one way or another--since he took to the road at sixteen. In all that time, he's never played with players this good. Sure, some of them are on their way down and some of them aren't white, but they all love baseball.

"You have to love it to play out here," he says. "Ain't no money in it."

Brandon's never needed money; if one thing doesn't work out, he can always move on and find work. Someday, he supposes, he'll find a good woman who needs a man around the place and doesn't mind that he carries his past with him. He thinks of the woman, Mary, he left sleeping back at the rooming house.

"You ever think I should stop moving? Settle down? You won't leave if I do, will you?"

There's no answer, but Brandon can see the faint outline of two people sitting close together, their figures blotting out the stars. It's good to see them and it gets even better when he feels the slight weight of a small body resting on his chest. 

He doesn't need to settle down to have a family, he thinks, staring up at the stars with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself that this thing would have only two POVs--Buster's and Hunter's. And then this happened and I realized that there will probably be small moments here and there that happen when Buster and Hunter aren't around. So I'm planning on doing the occasional short interlude.


End file.
